A Kouzumi Christmas Story
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: I've made this Fanfiction for my best friend. Izumi is new at school and meet new friends and christmas is near! What will happen? Find out. Sorry, bad summary. Read and leave a Review!


"Izumi stand up! Your first school day waits!"

"One moment more mom I'm comming!"

Izumi stood up and dressed up in her new school uniform. Then she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, where her mother already started to eat. When she had finished she grabbed her school bag and went to the door.

"Honey, don't forget to get dressed warmly!" her mother screamed from the kitchen.

"How can I forgot? It's snowing mom!" Izumi screamed back to her mom.

Izumi pulled on her white coat and her grey boots and adorned herself with a violet scarf.

She tooks her school bag and screamed to her mom: "I go mom, bye"

After a "okay" from her mother she walked out the door and went to school.

But she saw beautiful lights by every house she passed away. It was the 26nd November and christmas was in a month. A white snow layer has built on the earth.

Her hands were ice cold and the snow stuck on her hair while she went to school but she smiled about the beautiful white city.

When the blond haired girl saw the school she went faster to arrive her aim. She opened the door to school and closed it as fast as she could.

Izumi sighed and went to the cloark room and pulled off her winter clothes. She checked her clothes and her hair and looked for the direction. But she couldn't find it.

"Hey look. Is she a new girl?" a girl whispered to another.

"I don't know, she's pretty" the other girl whispered back.

Izumi couldn't believe that they haven't noticed that she could still hear their conversation.

She sighed again and concluded to herself to ask someone where she could find the direction. Near to her she saw the back of a black haired boy and concluded to herself to ask him where she could find the direction of this school she saw the first time.

"Excuse me" she began.

The black hair boy turned around to her and asked: "What?"

Izumi blushed a bit when she saw his midnight blue eyes. His hair were band together to a ponytail and it went a bit over his shoulders.

Izumi smiled and asked: "Where can I find the direction?"

"You are new." he stated

"Y-Yes" Izumi stuttered.

"You go upstairs and on the right side there is the direction. You can't fail it."

"Thanks" Izumi said on the way to the stairs. She went upstairs and saw the direction. The boy was right. No one can fail it. She knocked on the director's door and waited until she heres a "come in" from inside the door. She opened the door and explained : I'm a new student. My Name is Izumi Orimoto. I get a letter by road in which was written, I should have to collect my time table."

The big man smile : " Izumi Orimoto I remember! Welcome to our school! Here is your time table."

He gave Izumi the time table and explained where she find which room and when she has a problem she can ask him.

"Thanks" she said with a smile on her face and bow down to goodbye.

The director said: "You're welcome. Enjoy your first day on our school Izumi!"

"Likewise" she said before she closed the door behind her.

As she looked on the time table and she sighed.

Okay upstairs, then right and the second left class is my classroom.

Izumi went upstairs to her new class. It rang. The first school lesson begins.

The door to her class is still opened. Izumi thought she waited til the teacher came to the class.

And she didn't wait longer than 2 minutes until she saw the teacher.

The teacher noticed that Izumi is waiting for her.

"Are you the new school girl...Izumi Orimoto?" the teacher asks her after a look into her book.

"Y-Yes" she stuttered.

"Then come into your new class" the teacher smiled

"Okay, thanks" Izumi said shyly.

Izumi walked behind the teacher into the class.

"Greet your new classmate!" She pointed to Izumi who was very nervous.

She saw that the boy who helped her to find the direction, sat in the second line. When she noticed that he looked at her she blushed and looked the other way.

"G-Good morning. I'm Izumi Orimoto. Nice to meet you." the blond haired girl said shyly.

"Good morning, Izumi". All classmates said in unison.

"Izumi you can sit by the windows beside Kouji."

She walked to the chair beside the boy who helped her and sat down while blushing a bit. In her first lesson she can't focus on the lesson because she is too excited about the fact that she is sitting beside Kouji.

When she heard the school clock to begin the long break she sighed in relief.

She noticed that a boy with brown hair stand between her and the black haired boy.

"So you are new here, hm?" he asked.

"Y-yes" said Izumi nervous.

"Don't worry about Kouji" he noticed that Izumi looked at him "when he meet new people his behavior is unfriendly but when he trust you he is a good friend." he smiled while Izumi looked confused at him.

"Takuya! Don't disturb her and be nice." a boy said who is a little bit of plumpy. He has short brown hair and also brown eyes.

"Takuya! Don't talk about me like that" Kouji said angrily when he heared what his best friend said. He turned around to Takuya.

"What have I said?" Takuya asked inculpable.

"You said that I have a unfriendly behavior!" Kouji stand up and began to squabble

"And..?"

"And WHAT? I'm not unfriendly".

"Hey, hey don't fight" a boy said who looked similar like Kouji

He had short black hair and blue eyes like Kouji.

While they squabbled to each other Izumi began to giggle. The boys heard that and turned around.

"What are you laughing about?" The boy with short black hair asked.

"Oh sorry. But it was a so funny scene behind you boys." She noticed that they all looked at her and blushed.

"Sorry if we scared you. It wasn't our purpose." The boy with short brown hair said. "I'm Junpei"

"Oh I'm Takuya" the good-humored boy said with a big grin. "Oh and that's Kouji" The black haired boy looked away. Izumi smiled

"I'm Koichi, nice to meet you." the boy with short black hair said. She turned around to the next.

Izumi said "My name is Izumi."

"Could it be that you two were related?" Izumi asked Koichi

"Yeah we're twin brothers" Koichi smiled "but what I know is he a bit younger than me."

"Okay" she answered.

"You are the boy who helped me to find the direction, right?" she asked sofly, turned around to Kouji and smiled.

"No Problem" Kouji answered and said after a few seconds when he turned away "I would like to do it again."

The blond haired girl fancied herself that just for a few second Kouji blushes a bit and grinned.

After school they meet outdoor to saying goodbye. She turned around and went home. She noticed that beside her walked Kouji and she stared at him questioning.

"Don't look at me as I would kidnap you. I also walk home" he explained straight ahead.

They walked a few minutes beside each other. After she went left she noticed that Kouji didn't followed her. "Is your home in these way?" Izumi pointed on his right side he looked at.

"Yeah it is but" he turned around to Izumi "I'll take you home."

She blushed and waited until Kouji was beside to walk beside her again.

"You're a nice boy, you know?" she asked shyly.

He turned suprised to her but smiled as he saw her red face.

"You're a nice and a cute girl too" he smiled.

She turned her tomato face to him and grinned. He laughed when he saw her cute blush.

"Hey what are you laughing about?" she asks complained.

"Sorry Izu but your face was so cute I couldn't command myself." he laughed

"What are you saying? Izu..?" she asked.

"It's your new nickname, doesn't you like it? I could call you Zumi too...hmmm what's better?" he asked her and grinned.

"I don't know choose one..." Izumi waited of his reaction.

"How you wish...Zumi" he stopped and bow hisself down to her as a prince.

"Kouji what are you doing?!"

"Sorry Izu I was kidding..." he smirked like an devil.

"So you are kidding huh? " she said softly and walked away with a red face. _'What is he doing? He's making me crazy!'_

He followed her and doesn't say a word. They walked beside each other 10 minutes before their arrived the aim.

"Thanks for taking me home." she said softly and opened the door to her house.

"I'm home mom!" she screamed and went inside but noticed his hand on her wrist.

"See you tomorrow, Izumi" he said smiling and turned around but stopped his move

Her mother comes the stairs down and said: "Izumi how was your first school day?"

But she didn't answered her mother. She still stared at Kouji.

"Who is this boy? Your new friend?" mother said smiling.

"His name is Kouji. Kouji Minamoto. And yeah he is my new and nice friend."

"Kouji I would be very glad if you would stay tomorrow and drink a cafee with us!" the mother said smiling.

"Thanks Ms. Orimoto. I'll come tomorrow." he walked away and after Izumi couldn't see him anymore, she closed the door. She cooked for her mother, until she had finished cleaning the house. Then she helped her with her duties and when the two women had finished. They ate together their soup. Then she went upstairs to her room and did her homework. But she doesn't need a long time for it. After 20 minutes she had finished her homework. She took a shower and watched TV until her hair was dry. The sun went down and before she went to sleep, she read a book. After saying "good night mom" she went to sleep.

_The next day_

The blond haired girl stood up and got dressed. She went to school and meet her new friends Takuya, Junpei, Kouchi and Kouji. She greeted her friends with a "good morning" and a cute smile before they went to their class room to school. The day ends like a normal school day and they said "goodbye" to each other when they went home. Kouji went with Izumi to her home and waited outdoor. Her mother greeted him with a nice smile and said: "Come in, Kouji." He came in and stared at the beautiful little house. The kitchen was in a light pink, the living room in a soft yellow and the bathroom was in a beautiful blue. He takes his jacked off. They set to the desk and talked about school. "How old are you, Kouji?" the mother asked him smiling. "I-I'm 17" the boy answered nervously. They eat cookies with a mug of coffee. The mother stood up and took her coffee mug to the kitchen. "Have you two finished?" Izumi's mom asked. Both nodded and exchanged a look. "Would you like to see the remaining house?" mother asked smiling. "I would be glad" Kouji smirked. "Mom" Izumi said but her mother ignored her. "Follow me upstairs. I show you the bedroom and Izumi's room." "Mom!" it was awkward that her mother showed her room to Kouji. _A boy_. "That is the bedroom where I sleep" Izumi's mother said after opening the door. The room was in a dark wine red but the wall, where a window adorned the room, was in a softly grey. "It's a beautiful bedroom. When I get married I would be glad if I had so a dark red room with my wife" he said a bit shyly. "Really?" the mother asked surprised. "Then I show you Izumi's room" the mother smiled softly and opened Izumi's room. Izumi hid her face behind her hands. She hoped that she could stop the time. Her face was as red as a dark rose. "That's a wonderful place. I wish I could life here." Kouji said surprised. Her room was in a pink. Parallel on the window-wall was a dark pink and one the other walls it was in a lilac colour. When they finished their 'tour' they go down in the kitchen. 2 hours had past since he was at Izumi's place. Kouji remembered that he didn't live in this house and said: "I should go home. I told my mom not to stay longer than a hour and now it's two hours" he smiled.

"If you want you can visit us whenever you want Kouji. You are welcome every time and I would be glad if such a cute boy like you visit us again" mother said softly. She attend him to the door, Izumi behind her. They said goodbye to Kouji and Izumi watched as long as she couldn't see him. Then she closed the entrance door and watched an hour TV before going to bed.

Her green eyes opened by a sound. _Beep Beep Beep_. It was her alarm to get ready for school. She stood up and got dressed, ate chocolate flakes and dressed herself with her white coat and her grey boots. Before she could take her violet scarf the bell rang. She opened the door and to her surprise Kouji stands outside still waiting for her.

"Good morning, ready for school?" he said smiling.

"What are you do-.." she started but cut off as she noticed her mom.

"Kouji nice to meet you on this peaceful morning" she said. "Good morning Ms. Orimoto. I wish you a good morning."

"Mom I'm going" she gave her mom a kiss on her cheek take her school bag and her scarf.

"Don't be too late with your friend at school" she giggeled. "Now go" Izumi's mom pressure her to go. She wanted that her daughter have a nice time with her new friend.

"Okay bye mom!" she said and made on the way to school.

"Kouji what are you doing here?" the blond girl asked.

"Well I thought it would be nice to bring you to school."

"Oh okay." After a while she asked: "Kouji...?"

"Mhhm what is it Izumi?" he asked bored.

"Thanks!" she giggeled.

They arrived at school after 10 minutes and met Takuya, Kouichi and Junpei in front.

"I've never seen you two walking together to school. So tell me brat what I don't know." Takuya asked smirking.

"First I lived near Izumi's house. Second I have taken her to school. Third don't call me a brat, even if you are one" Kouji answered.

"So you take her to school? I can hear the wedding bell" Takuya smirked evily.

"I have no problem if _MY_ wedding bells are ringing. Oh wait...are you _jealous_ that you can't hear _YOUR_ bells hmm?" Kouji glared at him evily too.

Izumi blushed a lot and looked down, hiding herself.

"Shut up you bastard. School waits" Takuya said walking inside.

Kouji definitely won this round not noticing what his words effect.

_'Why is my heartbeat so fast? And why the hell do I feel nervous? And my face is so red...'_ Izumi thought not knowing a answer. She doesn't understand that weird feeling in her stomach and thought it's normal. She thought about what she could have such feelings. And she can't concentrate of the lessen because her heart felt if it would dislocated every minute. But when she met this midnight dark blue eyes she know where her feelings are from and blushed.

Izumi come closer to her friend. And closer to Kouji too what makes her happy. She thought about how close they are since she started with school and smiled. Kouji also takes her home. Since the first time he picked her up from home before school he began to do it everyday and he also took her home. Two weeks passed and christmas was tomorrow. The city was under a big snow layer and adorned by beautiful light coming from every house.

At school:

Izumi looked out the window while the others have still a conversation about chrismas:

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Junpei asked Takuya.

"Well" he answered "I celebrate christmas at home and you Junpei?"

"I too" the boy with short brown hair said.

Then they looked with a questioned face into the twin brother's way and stared.

But they didn't say a word.

"Don't stare like an idiot, Takuya" Kouji said calm.

"Ehhh what? I've looked to you because Junpei and I would like to know what you two are doing tomorrow. Oh and note tomorrow is chrismas!" Takuya grinned and answered back.

"Oh right..." Kouji sighed.

"Well" Kouichi started "we celebrate christmas together. Kouji drive to our place and then we'll celebrate it.

"Great!" Junpei shouted.

The boys turned their heads around and looked to Izumi who still watched out the window.

"Izumi what are you doing tomorrow?" Kouichi asked but she didn't answered.

"Izumi?" Junpei asked

She turned around to see the boys eyes looking at her.

"S-Sorry. What?" she asked nervously.

"We asked you: What are you doing tomorrow?" Kouichi repeated.

"Well I celebrate at home. But I hope to see my dad" she said.

"Why that?" Kouji asked faster than all of the others.

"Because since 3 months he worked abroad and I saw him the last time 2 months ago.." she said sadly.

"I'm sure your father will come to see his great daughter!" Kouji said still grinning.

"I think that too" Takuya said, Junpei and Kouichi nodding.

"Which dad would let her daughter and her wife alone on christmas?" Kouichi said.

"That's right. Thank you guys!" Izumi smiled that she had an idea.

"I have an idea..." she started and waited until the boys listened.

"We could meet after celebrate christmas" she said not knowing if it was and good idea.

"Great! And then we celebrate chrismas again together!" Takuya shouted.

"Good idea, Izumi" Kouichi said

"So we could meet at this new park that opened since 3 days!" Kouji shouted and waited of a answer.

"That would be great. What are you saying guys?" Junpei asked.

They nodded and Izumi have a big grin on her lips. They smiled together.

After school they talked again about their meeting. "So when shall we meet?" Kouichi asked first.

"Well...what about at 8 pm?" Izumi asked.

"That should be okay" Takuya said, Junpei and Kouji nodded.

"Well then we meet tomorrow at 8 pm" Junpei said smiling.

"OKAY" they yelled in unison.

They walked home and rest for the coming day.

Christmas:

Izumi woke up, took a shower and brushed her teeth. After she searched for a cute dress and decided to take a white dress which goes a bit under knee. The sleeve of the dress reach a bit over her elbow's. Her fleshing tights are shining in the light. After dressing herself she went down to her mother and asked if she looked okay. The mother replied that she looked beautiful in this cute white dress. Both women decorated the christmas tree after eating something. The blond haired girl helped her mother cooking for the christmas dinner still hoping that her dad would come today.

After cooking they waited until 6 pm. Then the bell rings. "I'm coming!" Izumi yelled from the living room watching TV.

As she opened the door her eyes widen and she screamed with tears in her eyes: "Daaadddy You here!"

Izumi hugged his dad tightly. "I'm here princess"

After pulling away her dad greeted her mom with a kiss. "Sorry honey for being so late"

"Don't apologize for that! I'm glad to see you" the mother said and kissed him again.

They sat down on the kitchen's chairs to talk.

"Princess how is your school?"

"It's great dad. I'm so happy I met new friends. The best friends I will ever knew."

"That's great princess. I've two gift's for you. For you two" the father said smiling.

"First" he started ""my work is done abroad. Which means I'll come every day to my princess and my wife back home."

Both looked surprised. "Great!" Izumi yelled while her mother hugged his husband.

They celebrate christmas together and have a great time.

"I forgot the second gift" the father grinned.

He gave Izumi a little box with a beautiful necklace in it while her mother received a box within a ring with a small green emerald.

She stared at it then said amazing: "Beautiful...Dad that's soo beautiful thanks" Izumi gave his father a kiss on his cheek and turned her back to him that he could give the new necklace around her small neck.

"Did I say how beautiful you look in this dress too?" the father asked her daugther and turned around to his wife.

"Honey you know you look beautiful whatever you are wearing." Both nodded smiling happily.

Izumi powered-on the christmas tree and gave her dad a gift too.

It was an angle of a cloud with a label on it: 'I will always protect you wherever you are'

"Thats beautiful princess, thanks" he gaved her daughter a kiss on her forehead and received the next gift. "That's for our wedding day too" mother said smiling.

In the big boy where a heart with a label too. It says: 'I love you'

Under the heart were two rings too.

"That's our new wedding rings if it is okay for you." mother said nervous.

"Great honey, thanks" he kissed her on her lips and placed the smaller ring on her left ring finger after she moved the old ring off. Her mother made the same with her husband and gave him the ring on his finger. They kissed again.

Izumi looked on the watch. It was 9 minutes before 8 pm.

She said to her family: "Today I visit my friends too to celebrate christmas again. We meet at 8 o'clock in the new park. I have to hurry!"

Her parents smiling nodded and said: "Have fun honey!"

The bell rang again. "I go!" Izumi yelling to her parents and opened the door. It was Kouji.

"Kouji I thought we met in...ehhh 8 minutes in the new park?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I know but..." he cut off. He didn't know how to tell her.

He started again "Izumi first you look beautiful in this dress and don't forget to get dressed with your white coat. Second I have a christmas present to give to you and after that comes the third." he explained her.

She get dressed with her white coat, her grey boots and her violet scarf. Then she said goodbye to her mom and to her dad and closed the door behind her.

Kouji took out a small box behind his back and opened it. There was a small ring in it with a blue jewel on it.

She blushed and stottered: "Kouji...that's beautiful" she said amazing. Kouji took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger while saying: "Third I love you, Izumi Orimoto. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Not to know what to answer she nodded. When she found her voice again she said: "I would be glad to be your girlfriend. I love you too, Kouji" she said softly with tears forming in her eyes.

He gently took her left hand and kissed the hand's back. Than he asked: "Ready to meet our friends, princess?"

"Ready, my prince" she said wiping away her tears. They went hand in hand to the park and told everyone about their luck.

And who knows? Maybe some day they have a baby together.

_**END**_


End file.
